


It Looked So Far Away But In The End It’s So Clear

by Fox_155



Series: We Grow Up [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cameo from Taeyong, Coming of Age, Insecurity, M/M, No relationship just crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: “My sister was a late bloomer, too. And like this, you still have more time to do whatever you want to, without instincts getting in the way.” There was laughter, and Renjun pretended to laugh along.He knew, he was a late bloomer. Anyone who had a brain knew, he was a late bloomer.Vietnamese translation





	It Looked So Far Away But In The End It’s So Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in an A/B/O Universe, however, there is no sexualisation of heats or ruts, they're more like catching the flu. This is just a short one shot I've actually been writing on and off since July and finally finished~
> 
> Title is from We Go (Grow) Up

Renjun stared at the camera, trying to force a smile. He knew, it was zooming in on his irises, which were painfully plain, all dark brown. Unpresented.

“Well, don’t worry, Renjun.” The MC mispronounced his name, but he kept the smile on. Hours and hours of lessons on politeness and variety skills had taught him, that keeping a smile on at these times was the best choice. If you looked annoyed or even angry, there’d be articles calling you rude on the internet two minutes after screening. 

“My sister was a late bloomer, too. And like this, you still have more time to do whatever you want to, without instincts getting in the way.” There was laughter, and Renjun pretended to laugh along.

He knew, he was a late bloomer. Anyone who had a brain knew, he was a late bloomer.

People usually presented closely around their 18th birthday, 19th in Korean age. He was born in March 2000. Now, it was August 2018. You could do the math.

The topic switched back to their performance, and how they felt about performing without Jaemin again for the first time since he had come back from hiatus. It sounded like a tragic incident was keeping him away, when in reality, he would only be gone for the duration of his first rut, so a maximum of five days without anyone flirting shamelessly with every passing person.

Jealousy boiled in his gut, while he stood still, as the other Dreamies answered the questions. Yesterday had been Jaemin’s birthday, which they hadn’t even celebrated properly, because the day before that, he had suddenly started acting very, very weird.

It was normal for some of them to lose focus during long training hours. If you were a teenager, you still had so many other things to think about. Plus, even without a status confirmed, hormones were busy making your life miserable. Sure, it must be worse once you were presented, but he didn’t need the ability to scent out if Donghyuck was close to heat, or Mark close to rut, to have plenty of distractions and unpleasantries in his life.

Jaemin had suddenly started shoving himself between Mark and Donghyuck in a part of the choreography that definitely didn’t involve Jaemin between the two and started growling at their unofficial leader.

Luckily, Mark was as level headed, as young Alphas came and instead of getting into a petty territorial fight right there and then, he had send Donghyuck out of the room, together with Chenle and Jisung, while Jeno and Renjun held Jaemin back, whose eyes had taken a bright red.

Presentation wasn’t fun in most cases. Your instincts suddenly kicking in with full force for the first time, leaving most people out of control of their actions.

Jaemin’s hadn’t been different, but with two of them to pin him to the dance practice room, there hadn’t been much he could do, but growl at Jeno. Jeno was a Beta, but apparently still enough of a threat for him.

It wasn’t that Renjun was petty over not having been recognised as a threat to Jaemin. He had been growled at once in his life, by a furious Yuta, whom he gotten in the way of. It did things to you, if you weren’t an Alpha as well. Of course, Yuta had profusely apologised and Renjun wasn’t resentful. But he didn’t need a repeat.

What he was petty over was, that he remained the only unpresented 2000-liner in the group. 

Jeno had gotten a migraine about three weeks after his birthday, which had turned out to be triggered by his unnoticed presentation, that had been calm, like Betas’ usually were. But he had clear confirmation it had actually happened in the caramel ring around his orbs, that showed up the same day.

Donghyuck’s first heat had struck a week before his birthday, so he was already back, doing a vlive on the actual day, sporting the thin blue ring around his iris and complaining over their wonderful, creative birthday cards. At that point, Renjun had started to be on edge, because everyone seemed to pass by him, while he was stuck, still a child, despite being older than them.

He knew the fans send him lots of support, telling him how it was fine, how growing up wasn’t that fun, but when he had seen Jaemin’s eyes change, the uncomfortable feeling had turned into honest jealousy for the first time.

Renjun felt Jeno nudge his arm and turned to see him smile at him, offering silent support.

He gratefully returned the nudge.

Betas were supposed to be the calm, the rationality, that kept a pack together. And while a lot of stereotypes were just that and didn’t apply to everyone, Jeno definitely always knew how to make Renjun feel more at ease, how to calm Donghyuck from his hyperactive episodes, how to reassure Jaemin in his insecurities, or how to stop Mark from overthinking everything.

The talk wrapped up and they got into position for the last stage, the unpleasant thoughts leaving Renjun’s mind with the first beat, as he got into the music.

 

Jaemin appeared on their doorstep two days later, looking worn out, but with a bright grin to go with the red in his eyes. 

“Hello, I am back.” Jaemin chirped. Jisung poked his head in the entrance hall, the music of the game still playing from the living room.

“Ah, I had hoped you wouldn’t return.” He mumbled, before going right back to his game.

“Wow, what a bright welcome, I feel so at home.” Jaemin teased and Renjun almost smashed the door into his face, before bursting into a laughing fit himself.

The bitter feelings he had held were keeping their ugly mouths shut, as he started complaining loudly, how Jaemin had just snatched himself a free 5-day vacation, and how much of an embarrassment he had been during his presentation.

He knew, he’d get that nagging back tenfold, if the opportunity presented itself, but it was worth it right now, turning his insecurity into teasing.

“So, what did I miss?” Jaemin asked, casually hanging himself over Renjun, as they waddled into the flat. Chenle didn’t even bother looking up to greet him, too invested in the single player, he was currently trying to master with Jisung’s instructions.

Strictly speaking, Chenle didn’t live with them anymore, but with his family, but he always stayed over to play with Jisung, or when there was an early schedule. It wasn’t like any of them were going to throw him out. Ten, maybe, if the noise got too much.

“Not much. I mean, we had a huge cake and party on your birthday, but I don’t think there’s any leftover and…” 

Jaemin started tickling him, and he squeaked, turning into a heap of giggles immediately. Renjun was extremely weak to tickling. As he wheezed in laughter, his legs started giving out, and he slumped into Jaemin, whose arm was still over his shoulders.

Someone pulled him up gently, and the tickling stopped. 

“Hey, you feel better?” It was Jeno, who had rescued Renjun from suffocation by too much laughter.

“Yeah, much better. Still getting used to all the scents. You smell really good, though.”

“Beta. Not as offensive as Alphas, not as sweet as Omegas.” Jeno shrugged and let go of Renjun.

He sometimes wondered, what the members smelled like. If someone was very close to their heat or rut, even someone unpresented could get a small whiff. He just wanted to know what it’d feel like, to finally have these instincts, even if there were downsides. He was tired of being clueless.

“Well I think it’s wonderful, just as expected.” Jaemin winked and threw Jeno a kiss. Somewhere in his mind, Renjun was glad, that Jaemin, Alpha or not, still flirted, ignoring social norms and standards. 

Jeno immediately blushed, but that was nothing new either.

Ten emerged from his room, wide sweats loose around his body.

“Yah! You two, you know I’m practicing, turn that noise down! Oh, hi Jaemin.” Ten gave them a small wave, sweater over his fingers.

“Sorry Hyung, we forgot.”

“It won’t happen again, Hyung.”

Ten grumbled, before turning back into his room. They all knew, the volume would be at full capacity the next time the duo was back to gaming again.

 

“Once more, from the top.” The dance teacher yelled, counting down.

Renjun was sweaty and his arms and legs tired and sore from hours of training. He wanted to take a break so desperately. Jaemin noticed from his position behind him and rubbed his shoulder a few times.

“Fighting, I’m sure we’re done soon.” He whispered and Renjun straightened, putting more energy into his posture. He didn’t want to hold the others back, and if he slacked off now, they’d probably have to do another repeat. 

He watched, as Mark and Jaemin powered through the choreography, like it was nothing and they hadn’t been at it for hours. Alpha hormones sure were something.

Chenle missed a cue and Jeno stumbled once, and their trainer scolded Renjun for lacking energy. He didn’t talk back, that it was just normal to slack off a bit after so many repeats. It was no use, he knew. If he’d get anything out of it, it was a small private talk with their manager later, asking him, if he was still taking this seriously and why he lacked professionalism.

So he just nodded and got back into starting position, again.

 

“Alright. Good job. You’re off for the day.” Their instructor clapped his hands and Renjun just let himself flop to the floor, all energy leaving his muscles. 

Chenle threw himself on top of him with a small dolphin yelp.

“I still have rap lessons.” Mark announced, because that seemed like something a sane person would do after six hours of dancing. 

“Are you going back to the dorm, or are we having dinner?” Donghyuck asked.

“Without me?” Mark complained, which immediately earned him huffs from the members.

“If you weren’t on the edge to complete madness, practicing every waking hour, you could come with us. Too bad, there’s no hope left for you.” Donghyuck’s voice was full of mocked sadness.

“Yeah, too bad Donghyuck-Hyung doesn’t share the same mentality, or we could finally have some quiet.” Chenle hollered. 

Needless to say, there was no quiet the evening whatsoever.

 

Renjun woke up with a slight headache the first day they were scheduled to film their music video. It was annoying, but nothing too serious. He wobbled to the kitchen, where their manager was cooking breakfast, which he sometimes did before long schedules, and searched the cabinet for painkillers. 

“Hyung, are we out of ibuprofen?” he croaked, when he didn’t find anything.

“I don’t think so, but you’re looking in the wrong place, medicine is in the bathroom, since we moved.”

They had moved three months ago. Well.

“Ah, okay.” 

“What hurts?” their manager called after him. 

“You’re hurt?” Jeno was brushing his teeth, when Renjun entered.

“Just a small headache. I want a painkiller, so it doesn’t get worse.” Renjun waved him off. He was excited to go to film, a tiny inconvenience wouldn’t stop him. 

Jeno seemed oddly concerned, though, checking his forehead for a fever that Renjun was sure he didn’t have.

“You don’t seem warm, that’s good.”

“It’s just a small headache, nothing more.” Renjun shrugged.

“But you’re never sick.” Jeno frowned, toothbrush still in hand. Renjun took a double glance. The handle was pink. Pink was Jaemin’s brush, Jeno had purple.

 

Their morning was a bit rushed, their breakfast cut short, before they bid Ten goodbye, who happily had some of the food, too, before he was going to the company for training. They climbed into the car, off to pick up the missing two at the 127 dorm. 

“Renjun, you wanna take the window?” Jaemin offered, smiling brightly. Renjun nodded, lazily pushing himself past Jaemin’s legs, and fell into the seat.

“I wanted that! Why do you never offer me?” Jisung whined, folding his long limbs into the back.

“Aw, Jisungie, you know you’re my favourite Maknae of all of NCT. But Renjunie looked extra adorable today, so I just had to offer it to him!” Jaemin assured and Renjun leaned his forehead against the window. It was warm from Seoul summer outside, the AC blasting inside, but it felt nice.

He was fast asleep before their manager had even pulled into traffic.

 

Renjun forgot about his headache, that was sufficiently supressed by the pain killers. Filming Music Videos was fun, mostly. The stylists made sure they look pretty and they got to put their all into the choreography, making sure it was on point and absolutely perfect. 

Even more fun were the scenes they would cut in between the dance sets. The ones where the director gave them a theme and then they’d just roll with it. During those times, Renjun just let lose. He wanted the fans to see how well they worked together, how much fun they had, so the fans would have fun, too.

But at the same time, it was exhausting. By the time they finished the last set of the day, it was well past midnight. Were they live broadcasting, all but Mark would have been pulled aside by the managers already. But the rule didn’t apply to this.

 

Chenle didn’t have his own bed in their dorm, there wasn’t much space to spare, but Renjun let him sleep in his. He somehow felt like having someone close, closer than Jisung, who was snoring in the upper bunk. Chenle was always happy to offer cuddles, and Renjun slept soundly, until Ten shook them awake the next morning.

 

“Hey, babies! The manager-Hyung’s here. More filming! Get up!” 

Renjun grumbled and hugged Chenle tighter. 

“Fi’ ‘re ‘nits” Jisung grumbled from above.

“Come on, up, up, up, We Go Up” Ten chirped. His voice was nice, soft and stable. No wonder he had so many solo songs.

 

Eventually, they had all rolled out of bed, hair and faces in varying difficulty degrees for the stylist Noonas. Ten was busy packing bottled water. He was a playful person and didn’t fuzz around them as much as some of the Hyungs, such as Kun or Doyoung. He also didn’t have the dad-feeling, that Johnny did. 

But he still cared. It had been a make-shift solution at first, to dorm them with him, because he was the only member of U not in 127 left back then, but he had soon become the dorm-mom for them. 

Renjun’s headache was gone, but instead, his nose had decided to just not let him breathe. Fun times, truly.

“You sound like an elephant, Ge.” Chenle cheekily supplied, after Renjun had asked for rice.

“You do sound off, Renjun-Ah. Your nose is blocked?” their manager asked, brows furrowing.

“Hm yes. Since I woke up.” Renjung sniffled, shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

“That’s no good. Ten, can you boil some water? I stacked tea somewhere here…”

“Lucky for you we don’t have to sing.” Jisung grinned. It was actually lucky, Renjun supposed. Having to reschedule was a hassle. The studios at SM were already overbooked, even with priority rights, their producers complained about it all the time.

Their manager found the tea he had left, and made Renjun drink two cups, before they left. 

Jeno perked up, when he climbed into the car after Chenle, who was a well-trained Maknae and went to sit in the back.

“Renjunnie, you should sit by the window!” he moved over to the middle seat. Renjun stared at him for a moment, but decided not to look the gifted horse into the mouth and climbed over the Beta.

“I feel neglected as the tallest. Why does Renjun-Hyung always get special treatment from you?” Jisung whined, when Jaemin unceremoniously shoved him into the back so he could sit next to Jeno with a beam.

“Because he’s not feeling well and needs all our…” Renjun turned to look at Jeno. Was he going to say love? No. This was Jeno. “attention.” Jeno smiled and Renjun smiled back.

“Aw, Renjunnie, even when sick, you’re still so pretty.” Jaemin squeaked. Jisung and Chenle pretended to throw up.

Mark and Donghyuck were herded out the door by Taeyong, their pack leader still in pyjamas, obviously carrying half of Donghyuck’s shit. The Omega mostly likely had gotten out of bed two minutes before the car had arrived. He always did, when he managed to get away with it, and he certainly looked the part. 

The end boss for their hair stylists today.

 

The pulling and tugging on him felt calming today and Renjun wished, he had someone to cuddle tighter. It was a bit odd. Sure, he liked a good hug here and there, especially the ones from Jeno. The Beta’s arms were nice and wide, but also strong, making one feel super comfortable and taken care of in them. But this was a level up. Renjun felt almost touch starved…

Luckily, he found a victim in Donghyuck, not allowed to move, while getting his hair done.

Renjun wordlessly leaned against him, keeping his own hair safe, a technique they had all mastered during their debut days.

“My voice comes out all weird.” Renjun sighed.

“Ew, don’t rub your cold off on me.” Donghyuck immediately started complaining, but didn’t move away, so Renjun didn’t move either, staying nice and close, just how he wanted to.

“I don’t think it’s a cold. I doesn’t feel like one. Maybe allergies?” Renjun contemplated.

“Probably allergies against bullshit or something. Too bad, you’re stuck in a dorm, as we all are, safe for our child prodigy.” Donghyuck mocked wiping a tear from his face, only to promptly get scolded for wiping his makeup. 

 

Renjun wore out easier today. And it annoyed him a lot. He wanted to give his all, but it seemed to fall short. Annoyance over himself made him curl into himself in the dress room.

“Hey, you look in need of a massage.”

Jaemin’s warm hands settled on his shoulders and started rubbing gently.

Renjun immediately relaxed into the touch. Touch was really good today. His nose was still blocked and he still felt like he hadn’t done enough, but it seemed to drop off him just a little.

“Jeno said you had your “beating-yourself-up-face” on. So, I’m here to make you stop that.”

“Thanks Nana. Hey, who said you could stop massaging?”

“Oh, sorry, your highness.”

 

After that, his scene with Mark seemed to go how he wanted it to. The other five members silently cheered on the side-line, where the staff sat. 

 

The next day, Renjun could breathe freely again. Chenle was warm, maybe a little clammy, against his side, breathing peacefully. 

Renjun checked the time. It was 7 am and he had slept much too little. But his internal clock was telling him, it was time to get up and waltz to practice. Or something. The room felt a bit stiffy, and when Renjun sat up, his stomach ached.

He internally groaned, screaming at his abdomen, no, his whole body, to stop ruining his life.

He decided to just get up now, since he’d have to soon, anyway. The door creaked a little, and he stumbled into the living room / open kitchen, to find Jisung, Jaemin and Jeno on the table, dressed in their signature yellow uniforms for school. Both looked up at the same time.

The room smelled kind of weird, the smell of food taunted by… something else.

Renjun felt the sudden urge to cuddle someone, well, no, two someones, sometwos so to speak, because he couldn’t decide between Jeno and Jaemin.

He walked over towards them like in trance, not noticing how Jaemin’s nostrils flared and Jeno’s cheeks heated up a little.

“Nuhu, I don’t think so, young man.” Ten was suddenly in his way and Renjun was stopped in his tracks by an arm around his waist.

“Ten-Ge, let me go.” Renjun whined. A wave of sweat rolled over him, and he shivered under the Omega’s touch. The air smelled sweet, like cotton candy, around him, blocking out the other scents and Renjun didn’t like it!

“Jeno, Jaemin, pull yourselves together and someone of you call management. Jisung!” Ten hissed over his shoulder, before he started hauling Renjun bodily towards the door to his room. Renjun tried to struggle, but it proved very useless, as his arms flapped around the air a little.

“No, I don’t wanna! I wanna cuddle with Jen and Nana!” Renjun complained, but Ten didn’t let go. The room smelled just as sweet, as the air had when Ten had come closer, and Renjun’s brain decided it had to be Ten, who was the source of cotton candy.

He was put on the bed and tried to get right back up and out, but Ten was much faster than him, slipping out the door and locking from outside.

It was an unacceptable situation for him. Why was he separated from these two wonderful smelling, attractive people outside, that promised safety and love?

Renjun felt himself knock against the door, but no one would answer. Voices filtered through the wood, but he didn’t catch what they were saying, as things started to get hazier around him. His tummy still hurt, and he was starting to sweat, carelessly ridding himself of unnecessary clothing.

Hot, there was too much heat.

Wait?

Was that what this was? Heat?

Was he finally presenting?

A tear rolled down his cheek, as he started giggling to himself.

He didn’t struggle, when two women came to pick him up, bringing him to the private hospital, where he stayed the next five days, until his heat was done.

It was boring and plain. His phone was still back at the dorm, and he kept getting overwhelmed by fever waves that left him unaware of things around him. The food tasted like nothing, and his body felt either oversensitive to a point where he could barely tolerate clothing, or hot and numb. Most of all, though, his stomach kept hurting.

When he woke and all the clouds in his head were suddenly cleared out, leaving him feeling back to normal, it was almost weird. Like he had slept for very long and dreamt vividly.

Renjun untangled the sheets from his legs. The faint scent of lemon fizz tickled his nose. Lemon fizz with an extra spoon of sugar. He wondered, if that was his scent. You usually didn’t smell yourself, however, shortly after presentation, when you weren’t used to any smell, not even your own, you might be able to.

Since there was no one else here, he just decided it had to be himself. He liked it. A smile pulled on his mouth unconsciously. How long had he been waiting for this moment? And now, it was finally here.

He made his way to the bathroom, legs straining a little. His heart was racing in his chest, before he blinked into the mirror.

He’d finally get that ring around his irises, that showed he was presented, an adult, well, almost an adult, to the world. The blue laced into the brown that occupied most of his orbs, and Renjun couldn’t hold back a tiny squeak.

He had never cared what he’d present as, however, his short height and very slim frame had made Alpha a very unlikely option. Within the idol world, there was surprisingly little difference between Alpha, Beta or Omega, while Omegas still struggled in the most of the rest of the world. 

Because each status could bring in money, appealing to their own target group.

“Renjun-sshi?” someone called from the other room, and Renjun quickly hurried back. A man, dressed in a white coat, tailed by two younger women, each in scrubs, stood in it now.

“There you are. How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Renjun replied, voice croaking from disuse.

“Well, your heat should be over. We’ll run another blood test, and then we can get you on the suppressant best fit for your body. Oh, and congratulations.” The man smiled, and one of the women settled a tray with needles and tubes on the bedside table.

Renjun tried not to look, but just sat back down, muttering back a small thanks to the doctor.

“We’ll release you today, I already called management, someone will pick you up. The management will make the necessary check-up appointments from now on. Your heats will be much more comfortable once on suppressants, you don’t have to worry about missing any schedules.” The man beamed.

Renjun knew discussing suppressants wasn’t an option. He hadn’t even bothered educating himself too much about them. They were mostly safe, and they worked. But most importantly, they were mandatory and needed, for an idol group to run smoothly. The ridiculous costs were covered by the label, Renjun just had to hold still. 

 

Renjun had just tapped the pin pad to activate it, when the door was slammed open. He stumbled back a step in surprise, a shriek leaving him involuntarily. 

“Renjunie!” Donghyuck threw himself out the door and around his shoulders. They both went down with a groan, because Renjun couldn’t balance the other Omega around his neck and Donghyuck was kind of heavy, hanging onto him like dead weight. 

“Congratulation! Oh, you smell really nice! See, I told you, just have patience! I honestly flipped, when Ten-Hyung wrote the group chat, that you went into heat, but they obviously wouldn’t let me see you. I helped Ten-Hyung declutter his room, so you have a nice start. And see, you even finished with time to spare for the comeback!” 

Donghyuck was too loud and moved too much on top of Renjun, but he couldn’t help but laugh. The younger Omega smelled of strawberries, the ripe and sweet ones.

“Thanks, Hyuckie!” the other finally got up and Renjun followed suit, patting himself off. Their dorm was already in a state of permanent mess, that came with a bunch of teenagers plus an equally messy young adult living together. No need to carry in more dust than necessary.

Everything smelled different now. In the entrance hall, all different scents mixed together – sweet, spicy, fresh – and Renjun didn’t know which belonged to whom, so it was making his head spin.

“Renjunie!” Jaemin squeaked, hopping across the living room. His hair was freshly dyed pink, the colour washed out fast, and he slipped on the last metre and slammed into him.

This time, they didn’t topple, and Renjun held his bandmate up. His scent was so unmistakably that of an Alpha, it surprised him. Jaemin looked pretty, was rather small, compared to the other Hyungs, who had the status. But his scent didn’t reflect that.

“You looked like an freshly born fawn!” Renjun drily supplied, as Jaemin got back on his feet. The Alpha still grinned.

“Nice to see you’re back in full spirit, cuddle monster!”

Renjun felt his face heat up at the memories of that day. 

“Is he back?” Jeno burst from the bathroom, pulling his sweats over his wet hair, looking around frantically. 

“Aw, the fan-club gets to meet their idol.” Donghyuck mocked, while Renjun took it into his hands to march over and hug the Beta tightly.

“Hi, Hyung.” Jisung muttered, while shuffling past, a bag of chips in hand. “Thanks for giving me a single room.” A sneaky grin made his way on his face.

“Seriously?” Renjun gaped.

Jisung was already disappearing, snickering audible.

“Unpresented can’t live with someone presented, according to company rules.” Jeno shrugged.

“I’m still not convinced that it wasn’t Kyuhyun-Hyung, who wrote that rule and everyone just kind of rolled with it from then on. Hi new roommate.” Ten smiled and waved with a sweater paw. 

“Anyway, the Hyungs are treating us for dinner to celebrate.” Donghyuck announced, hanging himself over Jaemin.

Renjun bounced happily at that.

The anticipation for the new chapter pulsed in his veins, something he had been waiting for, for a long time and now was here. 

“Oh, Jeno, by the way, wasn’t your toothbrush purple?” Renjun asked, suddenly remembering.

The Beta furrowed his brows. “Wasn’t it pink?”

“No, mine’s pink!” Jaemin hollered. “You didn’t use my toothbrush?”

Jeno’s eyes darted around, before he started laughing nervously “Ayeeee.”

“If you wanted a kiss so badly, you’d just have to tell me!” Jaemin blew a kiss towards Jeno and then one to Renjun. His heart picked up for a beat. Renjun pretended to catch the kiss from the air and throw it away. 

“You better up your game to get a chance for a kiss with me.”

“Oh, really, cuddle monster?”

Renjun felt his face heat up a little and started slapping Jaemin, accidentally hitting Donghyuck in the process, to distract from that. 

Maybe, he’d think about what that meant in the future. But right now, he was busy getting himself involved in a pillow fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
